


Monster

by YuseiFudo44



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiFudo44/pseuds/YuseiFudo44
Summary: Aki buried her face against Jack's chest, her hazel eyes widening as her mouth dropped open wordlessly. …Who's the monster now?
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Izayoi Aki
Kudos: 7





	Monster

**Monster**

**Disclaimer** : I do not in any shape or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or any of the other characters or references related to the franchise. All rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's belong to Kazuki Takahashi, 4K Media Inc., or to those who created it.

 **Author's Note** : This story will be rated T for teen. This story contains one-sided RuinShipping with hits of FaithShipping scattered about.

**0.0.0**

Aki trailed her fingertips down the cold wet glass as she gazed out the window. Hazel eyes reflected back at her in the translucent blue glass, her voice barely above a soft broken whisper, "He's not coming back, is he?"

_…Did I really mean what I just said?_

A tremble shook her to the very core. Aki lowered her head a fan of black lashes spread across her ivory cheeks. _Don't be so stupid, Aki._ She threaded her trembling fingers through her silken locks.

She raised her head and gazed out the window pane, making her voice firm, resolute. "Yusei _never_ leaves his friends behind." _But is that all that I am? Just a… friend?_

"Really now?" Aki jolted as the familiar voice spoke with a sneer. Jack looked up at her from the shadowy corridor, his vivid white trench-coat seemingly an almost a ghostly grey color in the eerie darkness.

Ak gasped, catching an all-too-knowing glint in his lavender eyes. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. "Is that what Rally, Tank, Blitz, and Nervin would tell you?"

Aki felt herself lurch forward, fear filling her eyes.

Before she could utter a single sound, Jack slumped back against the wall. "He's chasing you know,"

Aki's voice trembled as she dared herself to ask, "Chasing what...?"

Jack gazed at the darkened window sullenly. "Family."

_The one thing we all want and crave for ourselves._

_To be loved and known by our very own family._

_The missing link in each and every one of our lives…_

Jack noticed her shaking and the slight quiver in her voice as she spoke. "But Yusei has us, and all those who love him—"

"It's not the same," he replied, his voice dropping ever so slightly. "You know what it's like. Growing up with your loved ones." Their eyes met for a moment… piercing violet-colored eyes narrowed, meeting warm honey-colored amber. "At least you have the pleasure of knowing them,"

Startled, she turned away from him. "But I ran away from my parents and… and... he saved me."

Her lip quivered, and a sob threatened to choke off her voice. "He made a promise to me..." Tears streamed down her ivory cheeks as she twisted the gold band on her wedding finger. "He promised that he'd marry me one day."

Jack fixed his gaze on the stone wall. "Then consider yourself privileged."

She began to cry, her sobs muffled as she leaned forward, pressing her palm flat against the cold glass.

**0.0.0**

Aki flung the door open.

_… **Bastard!**_

_That's all Jack Atlas was—a cold-hearted, heartless bastard._

Aki stepped into Yusei's bedroom, her eyes searching for any trace of the former Signer. It was almost as if she expected him to walk through the door at any given moment, hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be alright.

Tears stung her eyes. _Truth hurts little girl…_

Though Yusei had been gone for several weeks, he took very few things. A change of clothes, which could easily go unnoticed, his Duel Disk—Aki rolled her eyes. _So typical…_

His tools were left sprawled from one end of the desk to the other. A wiry device was left cracked open, seemingly abandoned.

Aki threw herself on the bed, burying her face deeply into the cool pillow that still smelled faintly of her fiancé letting go the rush of tears that now freely flowed. Aki curled up into a ball, forming herself around the pillow a pitiful whimper, barely passing her throat. "Yusei, when are you coming home?"

A tall, shadowy figure cloaked in white loomed in the dimly lit rectangle that was doorway. A stifled sob blocked Aki's throat as she peered at the tall, stubborn blonde.

Jack pushed the door aside. "I already know what you think of me, you might as well say it."

Aki's hazel eyes widened in alarm as she clutched the worn, raggedy blue blanket close to her bosom. _…But I hadn't said it out loud. Or_ _…did I?_

Aki pushed herself up, willing herself to look at him. But she couldn't.

She cried, curling her knees against her chest, rocking herself, willing it all to just end.

"Then _fine_. Cry yourself to sleep." Jack turned around, wrapping his fingertips around the edge of the door, his lips twisted in a sneer. "I don' t give a _damn_."

_… **Bastard.**_

He shot her a look, the corner of his mouth tilting upwards in a grin. "So, the _witch_ finally speaks."

Her eyes sparkled with hazel fire. "That's all you are Jack Atlas — a cold-hearted bastard! That's all you'll ever be! There, I said it!"

"…That's it?"

"So typical." Jack scoffed, shaking his head with a laugh. "I already expected you to play that overused, worn out card."

"Look, I know that we don't always see things eye to eye, but—" Aki interrupted, rolling her eyes. "That's the understatement of the century…" Jack continued on as though Aki hadn't interrupted him. "Call me every name in the book, if you like. I don't care."

Suddenly his arms went around her, hugging her tight, his head dropped to her shoulder and his mouth pressed into her hair as he whispered, "For what it's worth, I don't like seeing my friends cry." Aki buried her face against Jack's chest, her hazel eyes widening as her mouth dropped open wordlessly. _…Who's the monster now?_

Holding her tight, he rocked her back and forth, tears coursing down her ivory cheeks unchecked as he whispered softly, "You can't just sit here day in, day out mopping about awaiting his return you know,"

He slid his hand around her jaw and hooked his finger under her chin. His gaze wandered over her face, coming back to her eyes. "Can't have Yusei thinking that you've gone all soft, now can we?"

Her eyes brightened and a deep blush stole over her sweet face as he brushed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the tear that wrenched at his very soul as she gazed deeply into his eyes.

It was an innocent move. One that should have never been done, yet Jack let his fingers remain on her face, allowing his fingers to graze the silky-soft skin, brushing the deepening color of her cheeks with his thumb, warm and yet still moist to the touch.

"For what it's worth, you're still an asshole..."

"There. That's more like it~."

A tender smile stole upon her lips as he held her close, her head resting on his shoulder.

_And maybe, just maybe…_

_Jack Atlas wasn't as badass as he thought he was…_

**The End**


End file.
